


Ain't nothin' original about my sins

by skullage



Series: Kyung and Jiho Make a Porno [4]
Category: Block B
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9837755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullage/pseuds/skullage
Summary: Here he is, on his knees in a broken walk-in refrigerator, sucking dick for the love of the game.





	

**Author's Note:**

> set after "all the exits are blocked, i can't go home"

There is a definite connection between him and Yukwon, Minhyuk can feel it. He can taste it on the back of his tongue, he can hear it in the way Yukwon’s head thunks against the wall of the walk-in refrigerator. The first time they met Minhyuk was surprised to see a camera in his hand, and maybe the banter they indulged in about Yukwon being too pretty not to work in porn was corny but it worked to loosen him up, the way it does with most people Minhyuk tries it on. He’d been wanting to do this since then, and the fact that he gets to pop Yukwon’s on camera cherry is not something he takes lightly. But even as his lips reach the base of Yukwon’s cock, the image of Kyung on his bed, flushed from the alcohol and giggling, comes back to him. 

He has to stop sucking Yukwon for a moment, his hand taking over, just to make sure Kyung is still there, still watching, that he hasn’t disappeared again, that he can see how good Minhyuk is. When he does he’s floored by the look in Kyung’s eye. Kyung’s turned on, Minhyuk can see it in the tent of Kyung’s pants -- he’s not even trying to hide it this time. Minhyuk looks around and the rest of them are in the same state. It’s a sight he’s never seen before, a room full of people not having sex with each other but still horny. Usually everyone is gazing bored at the scene or staring at their phones and to have it directed at him is an ego boost. 

“What?” he asks. “Never seen a professional suck dick before?”

Jihoon has the decency to shuffle his feet and look embarrassed, but the others are shameless. Even Jaehyo, who’s shooting them, reaches down to adjust himself. Jiho and Taeil are blatant in their jealousy, and Minhyuk winks at Taeil, who returns it with a smirk.

He turns his attention back to Yukwon, who’s stroking Minhyuk’s cheek with his thumb, takes him into his mouth again. He loves this, the simple act of sucking or licking or fucking. It comes naturally to him, and he’s good at it. It fulfils a need in him he can’t put words to. He was never picky about who he slept with casually until he started doing porn, which helped, especially in the beginning, and then he was getting enough sex that he didn’t have to go looking for it. He can choose his partners now, and he’s got enough clout in the industry that people proposition him, that he has directors and actors lining up to work with him. And yet, here he is, on his knees in a broken walk-in refrigerator, sucking dick for the love of the game.

Yukwon runs his fingers through Minhyuk’s hair and he loves that too, sucks him more enthusiastically just to hear the noises he makes, which are low, and grunting, and make Minhyuk’s heart thump. He nurses on the head of Yukwon’s cock and looks up at him, their eyes meeting, a smile creeping across Yukwon’s face, and Minhyuk imagines a life where they do this all the time, every day, every morning and night, where he can fuck that smile out of him, with Jaehyo pawing at the front door like a stray and maybe Minhyuk will share, but probably not. He hasn’t been this sexually attracted to anyone in a while, and it dwarfs even his attraction to Kyung, at least on a physical level. Kyung is something else for him, he feels it differently and it’s new and exciting and terrifying, but this, with Yukwon -- this he knows. 

Minhyuk’s gag reflex was trained out of him years ago so he has no problem taking Yukwon in again until Yukwon’s dick hits the back of his throat, swallowing around him, trying to make his first time with a guy as memorable as possible. Yukwon touches his face, puts his hands in Minhyuk’s hair, pets him like Minhyuk’s his girlfriend and not some guy he doesn’t know getting paid to blow him. He tastes good, too, a little bit sweet, thick in Minhyuk’s mouth. The feeling of him, his length and thickness, moving back and forth along between his hard palate and tongue -- Minhyuk could keep this up for hours. He didn’t expect much from Yukwon before he took his pants off but the sight of him had Minhyuk salivating before he even got on his knees. Actually wanting to fuck someone he’s supposed to do a scene with, more than just a passing feeling but an actual desire, comes around so rarely anymore Minhyuk’s treasuring it. Kyung’s watching him, Yukwon’s fucking his mouth, and Minhyuk’s hard pressed to find something that could make this moment better for him until Yukwon says, “I’m about to come,” and Kyung chimes in with, “You should do it on Minhyuk’s face.”

He pulls off immediately with one last lick of Yukwon’s cockhead, nodding. “Yeah, you should.”

Yukwon’s eyes widen in shock. “What? You really want me to?”

“Do it for your fans,” Jaehyo says. 

Minhyuk takes Yukwon’s hand in answer and wraps it around his cock, urging him on. He doesn’t do anything for a few seconds, but Jiho makes a noise behind Kyung and Yukwon snaps out of it, starts stroking himself, getting into the longer he does. He bites his lip and unloads across Minhyuk’s forehead. Come falls down Minhyuk’s face, into his eyelashes, across his nose and lips, into his waiting mouth. He finds Yukwon’s cock again with his eyes closed and sucks him until he grows soft in his mouth while Yukwon pants into the heated air. 

“Cut,” Jaehyo says. The sounds of the rest of them moving, as if they’ve come to life, after being silent and still for so long break up the post-fucking atmosphere. Minhyuk’s so far beyond feeling guilty or ashamed for things done in the heat of the moment, but he remembers what that was like, and he’s ready to say a few words in case Yukwon needs them once he gets the come off his face.

A hand grips his shoulder and someone wipes a wet towel across his eyes, giggling softly enough that Minhyuk recognises him. When Minhyuk opens his eyes, Kyung’s kneeling down beside him, pink spots on his cheeks, smiling widely. 

“That was hot,” Kyung says, toweling at Minhyuk’s cheeks. “Thank you for that. If Jaehyo hasn’t fucked up the camera work it’s going to look great.”

“It was your idea,” Minhyuk says, closing his eyes as Kyung wipes over them again, getting the last of it off him, “I’m merely the vessel for--”

“What,” comes a voice that makes Minhyuk’s dick wilt instantly, “the _fuck_ is this.”

Kyung stands and turns towards the source, stepping out of the fridge. “You can’t be in here,” he says.

“Kyung, don’t--” Minhyuk says, before Kyung’s brought up short by the most terrifying person Minhyuk’s ever met. Jessi rounds the corner and steps into the fridge in her six inch heels, sunglasses on her head, handbag on her arm, iced coffee in her hand, scanning the area for Minhyuk. He’s not proud of himself for the three seconds it takes him to stand, while Jessi glares at him.

“You want to explain yourself?” she asks. The answer is no, definitely not, but Minhyuk doesn’t have the guts to say that to her.

“Noona, what are you doing here?”

“Excuse me? What am I? What are _you_ doing here, instead of going to work? I called into to StarDom and they told me you’ve taken some time off. To do what, I’m still wondering.” 

Minhyuk glances around her to where the others have congregated, all trading looks like they don’t know what to do. There really is nothing they can do, and Minhyuk tries to silently convey that by holding his hand out.

“I’ll explain later, maybe when I’ve got some clothes on.”

Jessi scoffs. “It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.”

Jiho steps forward, comes around to Jessi’s side like he even knows what he’s in for. “This is a closed set, you can’t just barge in--”

Jessi turns her icy stare onto him and he takes a step back. “Are you stopping me?” He shrinks back away from her like he’s been hit, but luckily for him Jessi turns her attention back to Minhyuk. “Now would be a good time to explain.”

“I’m working.”

She looks skeptical, flicking her hair back over her shoulder. “You traded a bed for a fridge and Masaki Koh for--” She looks back over her shoulder at Kyung’s band of misfits, lip curling. “Are you getting paid?”

Minhyuk falters. “It’s more like a favor. Look, I promised my friends I’d help them out.”

“We are paying you,” Kyung says, stepping in line with Minhyuk, and then to Jessi, “we are going to pay him. Just as soon as we have the money.”

Jessi’s eyes flash in anger and Minhyuk feels the urge to physically shield Kyung, who could in no way take Jessi on in a tussle. “Where’s the paperwork? I want to see documents.”

“Jessi, seriously. It’s fine. We have a verbal contract.” That does even less to calm her down than what Kyung said, but at this point there’s nothing Minhyuk can do.

“You know I’m here on my day off. I had a pedicure planned. I was going to drink a bottle of wine and watch Dokkaebi, but now I’m here, watching out for you.” She crosses her arms as if that’s going to make Minhyuk feel bad, but her guilt trips don’t work on him anymore. 

“You don’t need to,” he says, as rationally as he can, in as calm a tone as possible. She tells him all the time how crazy he makes her, but it goes both ways. In the six years they’ve known each other they’ve only had half a calm and rational conversation about what to expect from the industry before it devolved into what Jessi expected from him and Minhyuk digging his heels in until they came to something of an agreement about how their relationship should work. It was clear from their first tumultuous meeting that they would be partners for a while, and Minhyuk has never once regretted hiring her. “I’m allowed to have a life outside of work.”

“If this is what you call a life,” Jessi says, and makes a face. “Fine. Do what you gotta do. I’m out.” She pulls her sunglasses down, adjusts her bag over her shoulder, and stalks out, heels clicking on the floor. Everybody in the room seems to be holding their breath for the sound of the door closing behind her and when it comes they all turn to look at each other.

“She’s cute,” Taeil says. “Ask her if she wants to join in.”

Kyung turns to Minhyuk, looking -- not exactly shaken but at least confused. “Was that your wife?”

“Worse,” Minhyuk says, “my agent.”

“Is she gonna hunt us down if we don’t pay you?”

“No, it should be okay.” Minhyuk moves into the cafe to grab his pants that are with the rest of his clothes in a pile by the couches, and Kyung follows him.

“Is this really a favor to you? I mean, we are going to pay you, just as soon as the money starts coming in.” He looks a bit concerned, and Minhyuk puts his hand on Kyung’s shoulder.

“Kyung, do you even know how much money I make?”

Kyung shakes his head. “I couldn’t guess.”

“Over a million won a day. I don’t need the royalties from an amateur porn film.”

Kyung waits for Minhyuk to zip up his pants before he says, with an adorable frown on his face, “So why are you doing it?”

Minhyuk shrugs. “Because you asked me to.”

Kyung looks taken aback by that, as if he didn’t know how charming he could be, as if he hasn’t had guys fall over each other to get a moment of his time. It might be a surprise that Minhyuk would put his career on hold to do this for him; it was a surprise to Minhyuk when he first thought about it, but then it wasn’t. It was natural, like the way he’s falling for Kyung now. 

By the time he’s tugged on his jacket, Kyung’s moved away to chat with Taeil, and Yukwon’s checking Jaehyo’s camera work. He looks up when Minhyuk comes over, not quite smiling, but something close. 

“You okay?” Minhyuk asks. “How’d Jaehyo do?”

Yukwon shrugs. “Could be worse.” He looks back at the camera screen for a minute as it plays the comeshot and he clears his throat. “Was that...okay for you?”

“Of course. I would have said no otherwise.”

Yukwon looks sheepish, and Minhyuk seems to have a habit of doing that to people, at least today. “I’ve never come on someone’s face before.”

“Dude,” Minhyuk says, a laugh bubbling up from his chest, “you came in my eyebrows.”

Yukwon laughs too, and it reminds Minhyuk of why he keeps doing this job. The money he’s got enough of by now, and the fame doesn’t matter to him that much, but it’s the people, the way he can connect with someone like Yukwon when they never would have otherwise. It’s four am now, and when they head outside snow falls around them, all of them bundled up and treading carefully along the icy ground.

**Author's Note:**

> its only after kyung walks in on jiho giving ukwon a handie in the cafe when they think everyones gone home for the morning that everyone finds out theyve been going at it without anyone knowing for weeks, especially bbomb who thought he and ukwon had something special
> 
> i have opened up commissions bcos i like being able to afford to eat if ur interested click [here](https://twitter.com/skvllage/status/831746291172532224) while i still have time to do them


End file.
